


Small Comforts

by beserkerjewel



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beserkerjewel/pseuds/beserkerjewel
Summary: One ugly piece of clothing leads to a really sweet moment





	Small Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> “No, like…. It’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.” (based on this prompt list: https://bat-trxsh.tumblr.com/post/163040084817/prompt-list)

The tunic in her hands made Layla laugh despite her sadness. It was truly the loudest and gaudiest thing she had ever laid eyes on. Cheetah print? What had Asra been thinking when he bought it?

Nonetheless, Layla found herself wearing it.

She looked at herself in the mirror she had conjured up earlier and smiled. It looked good on her (about as good as fabric that looked like rainbow technicolour vomit could look, anyway), and it helped her for another reason, too.

A reason that she largely kept to herself, too embarrassed to admit to it.

Asra had been gone for a few months now, and to say that Layla missed him was an understatement. She couldn’t even begin to describe the the pain she felt, the ache in her chest, how much she worried when he was gone.

Her sister’s death had been horrible enough on its own, but not finding out until days later had really taken a toll on her. And she was truly afraid of losing Asra in the same manner. 

Logically, Layla knew that Asra would be fine, that worrying constantly was pointless. She knew it was irrational to think like that. But she still did, no matter how much she tried to convince herself not to. 

Wearing the tunic, as much of an eyesore it was (and it was truly an eyesore), calmed her a lot. She felt like a weight on her shoulders lessened a bit when she wore his clothes, but this tunic brought her an almost complete sense of calm, along with the memory of Asra showing to her. Layla found herself giggling uncontrollably as she remembered her exasperation and amusement at the hilariously obnoxious colours. It was so ugly, but so Asra, that she couldn’t stay incredulous for long.

Looking at herself in the mirror was fun, too, but that was more of a bonus than anything.

Layla grinned once more at her reflection, then turned and left the bedroom and went to the front of the shop. Luckily, it was closed for the day so she wouldn’t have to explain her attire to any random customers. She went over to the counter, bent over it and opened the spellbook that she left there, thumbing through the pages and humming quietly to herself.

She was so engrossed in her book that she didn’t hear the door of the shop open, unaware of who was there until she felt a hand on her back. Layla jumped and quickly turned around, a large smile breaking out on her face when she saw Asra standing behind her.

Layla wordlessly threw her arms around Asra, who hugged her back. She pulled back to speak a few minutes later and found herself blinking in surprise, instead.

Asra was staring at Layla, his hands resting idly on her waist. He was looking her up and down, as if he was seeing her in a new light. Layla laughed nervously, feeling a bit self conscious.

“What is it? Does it look bad?” she asked, closing her eyes and sighing quietly.

Asra quickly shook his head. “No, like…. It’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.” 

Layla grinned sheepishly. “How do I look?” she asked him, tilting her head. Asra was silent for a moment, making Layla a bit nervous. But that feeling went away when Asra pulled her to him squeezing her tightly, making Layla gasp.

“You look good,” Asra told her. It was a whisper that made Layla feel giddy.

“Thanks,” she responded. She rested her forehead on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a little while, then Asra laughed quietly. 

“I seem to remember you saying that tunic was ugly?” he said, smirking. Damn it.

Layla snorted, pulling back and lightly punching his arm. “Leave me alone. I missed you!” she answered with a laugh, her tone playful.

They both laughed. Sure, Layla would never hear the end of this, but at this moment, she was too happy at having Asra in her arms again to care.

She’d cross that bridge when she got to it.


End file.
